


Thirteen Things I Missed About You

by DragonWannabe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Ghazan is a sap, I have many ming-hua agendas to push, Ming-Hua is soft for her bf, Reunion, She/They Ming-Hua, There’s some implied red lotus poly but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWannabe/pseuds/DragonWannabe
Summary: On the journey from the Northern Water Tribe to Republic City, Ming-Hua and Ghazan reminisce over their time apart, and look towards the future.
Relationships: Ghazan/Ming-Hua (Avatar), implied P’li/Zaheer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One Mingzan WIP out of my Google Drive, only so another one can replace it. 
> 
> If there’s any glaring errors with this work, please let me know so I can fix them!

Despite knowing he should be over it by now after 13 years on the ocean, Ghazan still felt seasick. It was easier with the rocks in his pockets reminding him that he wasn’t stranded without earth again, but that didn’t ease the nausea in his stomach. The boat rocked back and forth, and he hated how unsteady his steps felt. The first walk on land as they made to bust Ming-Hua out, he had stumbled, unused to not needing to correct his balance with the sway of the ground with each step. Zaheer had smiled sadly at him pressing his feet into the sand, but didn’t say anything. They had spent hours waiting for their contact for the next transport, Ghazan keeping an eye on Zaheer’s body when the newfound airbender went into the spirit world while simultaneously practicing forms on a surface that didn’t sway with each movement.

He prided himself on not stumbling when they rescued Ming-Hua, despite the residual nausea still making itself known only hours prior to the actual rescue. After the waterbender joined them in the escape, the nausea had all but disappeared. Moving on land had been easy and unthinking once again. The boat to the Northern Water Tribe had been like readjusting all over again, and he spent more time on the cooler deck than he was proud of admitting. 

Stepping into snow and sinking had disoriented Ghazan again, and he practiced his footing before the tundra truck arrived just so he wouldn’t be the reason retrieving their final member failed. Ming-Hua was more than willing to spend time lobbing projectiles towards him, invigorated by the cold air and sheer amount of their element around them. 

He was unsurprised that the boat to Republic City made him sick again. Earthbenders simply were not meant to be on the ocean for any length of time. Perhaps if he was a metalbender and could manipulate the so-called “purified earth”, the boat he was currently on wouldn’t feel so bad. The rocks in his pocket helped, and so did the cooler wind on his face, but it still didn’t hold a candle to actually being surrounded by his native element. 

He spotted Ming-Hua sitting next to the railing, back resting against a crate, sea spray hitting their face, twirling some water into different shapes in front of them, and padded over to join them. They would prove to be a worthwhile distraction from the unease he was feeling, and Ghazan hoped they would be willing to keep him company for the rest of the night. He was sure they could swap stories until the two of them were tired enough to fall asleep. 

He settled in next to her, and felt the warmth of her slight frame on his bare arms. Ghazan looked up at the night sky, recognizing only a few of the star formations despite his familiarity with the night sky over the past decade. Ming-Hua was never one for idle chatter about the weather, so he waited for her to speak first. After what felt like an eternity she rasped, “I don’t want to waste the opportunity to feel the sea spray while I still have it.”

He nodded and pulled the rocks out from his pocket to start twirling them in the air, occasionally shifting phases from lava to pumice to lava once again, to match what she was doing with her water. “I know what you mean.”

They turned to look at him, head tilted and considering. “I imagine you do. Why aren’t you asleep? It’s almost midnight.”

“Our neighbors are enthusiastic and loud. I’m letting them get it out of their system before going back.” All of them had their fair share of hearing the other members of their group going at it, but to the best of their ability they always afforded privacy when possible. Ming-Hua nodded in understanding. The boat they were on wasn’t particularly large, and each room had two separate beds. If Ming-Hua didn’t want to spend the entire night looking at the waves with what meager moonlight was available, the two of them might go back and drive Zaheer and P’li out into the fresh air. 

Ghazan knew better than to suggest something like that to Ming-Hua. Even before prison, they didn’t appreciate especially forward advances, and he was certain that after prison they’d like it even less. He could hint at what he’d like to spend their time doing, but any actual propositions had to come from her.

He gently bumped her shoulder, and she looked at him, questioning. He jerked his head up towards the stars and she followed his gaze, “I had to make new constellations just for something to do, and one of my favorites was this goat dog, but I don’t see it out here.”

They didn’t reply and he wondered if he had overstepped, rubbing in their face that he saw the sky often enough to have labeled constellations. Nerves filled his stomach — he really had only been looking for a topic for a conversation, not an attempt to piss her off. He glanced at her and his anxiety melted at the sight of a small smirk.

Ming-Hua formed a tendril and pointed it towards the night sky. Ghazan followed the direction of their arm, not seeing anything particularly noteworthy about the stars at the end. “You see how those ones aren’t very bright?” He nodded, curious if she saw something in them because he was coming up blank, and she continued, “ They make me think of you.” 

He turned to look at her, a smile fighting its way onto his face. Her lips twitched as she looked at him, and he stopped trying to suppress his grin. “I missed you too.”

Ghazan wrapped an arm around their narrow shoulders and pulled them towards his body, shifting against the crate so he would be more comfortable for however long they decided to stay out here. Ming-Hua readjusted so they were leaning more comfortably against him, tucked in between his chest and arm and discarded their water arm. “It’s cold out here.”

Despite thinking the air was rather pleasant, Ghazan hummed in agreement. She had hardly any insulating fat or muscle on her body, and usually was the first to get chilled, even as a waterbender with natural resistance to the cold. After baking for thirteen years, her tolerance has surely been shot, just like his ability to be on dry land.

He resigned himself to sleeping on the deck that night, lamenting the soft blankets back in their shared cabin. Ming-Hua was a bit too pointy to be a comfortable blanket, but he’d rather spend the time with her than alone in their room, hearing the other two’s enthusiasm. 

“There’s so many things I missed that I want to do again, but I know there isn’t enough time.” They said into his chest, and Ghazan’s heart panged with empathy, knowing how much he felt the same. “I _will_ get some seaweed noodles before we have to scram from Republic City. The Fire Nation apparently doesn’t believe in flavor.” 

He huffed a laugh. “I really want some picken _jiaozi_. They fed me whatever the other guards were eating, but they ate bland stuff too.”

“I never want to eat vegetable soup again in my _life_.” Ming-Hua responded emphatically. He laughed again, louder at their petulant tone, “Don’t laugh at me. I’m serious, I’d rather starve than eat overboiled daikon radishes. It was repulsive. I suggested they add some ginger once and they just threw a chunk of ginger in it.”

Ghazan thought for a moment, “The worst thing they ever fed me was this undercooked eggplant and overcooked cabbage stew that had soft tofu in it. How do you fuck up a stew that badly?”

“Tui and La, not the soft tofu.” Ming-Hua breathed. He couldn’t tell if she was kidding or not and looked down to see her eyes wide in a comical horrified expression. He squeezed her.

“You know I hate the stuff. It was bad enough that after everyone ate that day, I watched two sentries dump it overboard.” They had been chewed out, but Ghazan was nothing if not grateful that he wouldn’t be expected to eat those leftovers for the rest of the week, which is what usually happened if food didn’t go over well with the rest of his captors. 

“We’ll make a date of getting food that doesn’t taste like shit when we’re in the city.” They suggested and his stomach flipped with anticipation. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten that you missed _thirteen_ anniversaries. You will be paying for this date.”

“I— You— You also missed those thirteen anniversaries.” He sputtered. He knew she was only teasing about the bygone years, but she most certainly wasn’t about the fact he would have to pay. There was a stash somewhere for all four of them to split, so it wasn’t like she couldn’t get some of it herself. 

“Yeah and _I_ am not the one who was 25 and made a stupid promise to never forget.”

It was his turn to be mock affronted. “I’ll have you know, little spider,” she made a face at the nickname, but he knew she didn’t really mind, “That I _never_ forgot our anniversary. Every year I’d find a new shape in the sky to remember you.”

She poked his side with a newly formed tendril. “What happened to you? You’ve never been this sappy before.”

“I’m a wise old man now.” He said gravely.

“You’re not even forty-two.” Ming-Hua retorted.

“Wise and old.” Ghazan repeated, pulling his best Zaheer impression.

The waterbender rolled their eyes at his words. He was struck with inspiration.

“I think I know how I can make it up to you.” He offered.

“Can you go back in time?” They quipped.

“No. But that first year I thought about how I missed your beautiful hair.” The earthbender bent down and kissed her scalp. “That second year I thought about your nose and how delicate it looks.” He tapped it gently with his index finger and Ming-Hua looked at him as though he were an annoyance. “The third year, I missed your waterbending, because there was a storm and I was soaking wet. I ended up naming the constellation that year _Spider legs_.”

She withdrew and his side felt cold at her absence. She turned so she was looking at him. “You made a spider constellation and named it after me.” Her voice was flat, but so deliberately so that he knew she was enjoying herself as much as he was. Her face was starting to flush and he was certain he could cause a nice rosy hue to cover her cheeks by the end of this declaration. 

Ghazan nodded, “When we get to that latitude, remind me to show it to you. Year four I missed your sharp wit, because I was bored as shit and couldn’t do anything but work out and talk to myself. The fifth year was harder, but I missed how you made grilled fish.” Ming-Hua pursed their lips and he decided to change tactics.

“Year six I spent thinking about your voice, because for a while no one would talk to me.”

Her eyes looked wet for a few moments, but immediately dried out, and if he hadn’t been looking for it he would have thought he imagined it. “Sorry, but that one didn’t stay the same. I can still catch a fish, though.” Their voice cracked, only emphasizing the raspiness that affected it now, after thirteen years of toxic fumes and dehydration.

He frowned and hastened to reassure them, “I like your voice now and the way it used to be. It’s _yours_ , which is kind of its best quality.” They gave a small nod and he continued, with a mental note to avoid anything that had changed significantly, “Year seven.” He blew out a stream of air, “Year seven I _was_ just thinking about your tits, I am going to be honest with you. They still look like the perfect size.” He waggled his eyebrows and they rolled their eyes at him again.

“I think they shrunk too.” Ming-Hua offered with a frown, looking down at them and back up. 

“ _Perfect size_ , Ming-Hua. Oma and Shu, what did I do for that eight year anniversary?” He brought a hand up to his chin. “Oh! I remember. I was thinking about how you fit perfectly under my arms, which you still do, so don’t argue.” He punctuated the statement with a small glare, aimed at Ming-Hua’s pout.

“Year nine I thought about your eyes, which are the most beautiful pair I’ve ever seen. Year ten I thought about how fun it is to spar with you, even when you beat the shit out of me.” Ghazan wasn’t ashamed to admit she beat him more than he beat her, largely accounted for by her proficiency with evasive maneuvers and outright aggressive offense. 

“After eleven years, I was thinking about your cheeks, and how soft they are.” He leaned over and planted a small peck on each of them. The skin was drier than it used to be, but had recovered significantly in the week and half they had been free of that torture chamber. “Year twelve, I thought about how shy you were to talk to P’li and how endearing I find it when you’re willing to admit your feelings.”

“I don’t like you.” Ming-Hua deadpanned, but the flush on their cheeks was pronounced enough now that Ghazan considered his goal to be completed. 

“That’s precisely what I’m talking about. I don’t like you either, in the exact same way. Year thirteen, I thought about how I missed your smile.” He leaned forward and cupped her face, thumb stroking across the prominent cheekbone. He raised an eyebrow, and she glanced at his lips for a brief second before pushing herself forward to connect them.

She disconnected after what was much too short a reunion. “I think I can make year fourteen pretty memorable.” Ming-Hua suggested. 

“I’m sure you could.” Ghazan said absentmindedly. Ming-Hua blew a strand of hair that had come loose out of their face, only for it to land in the same place as before. At their annoyed look, he reached up and tucked it behind their ear.

“Are the other two really that loud?” she asked, and Ghazan grimaced. Ming-Hua sighed. “I don’t want to hear them, but I’m also not opposed to just acting like teenagers right now and making out right here.”

He nodded and Ming-Hua formed two ice walls on opposite sides of the crate, preventing anyone from seeing them. 

“You still have to pay for our date.” 

Ghazan rolled his eyes.

“Of course.”


	2. The Fourteenth Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If u kno u kno

The other couple had quieted enough that Ghazan and Ming-Hua risked going back to escape the drizzle that had started. Ming-Hua pulled every last drop of water from his clothes, and Ghazan was beyond grateful, hating the way it reminded him of the storms on that wooden monstrosity. 

He covered them with one of the blankets. They were crammed together on one of the beds, and Ghazan didn’t anticipate needing much more than a clingy waterbender to fight off the chill. She was small enough that if he pressed against the wall and she didn’t mind getting cozy, there was enough space. Ming-Hua used his chest as a pillow, forgoing trying to squeeze another one of the lumpy bricks in the already limited space. 

“If we were still there, what would you have thought about this year?” Their voice sounded small in the dark silence. 

“Hmm?” Ghazan hummed, pulled from the edge of sleep back into the waking world. 

“Our fourteenth anniversary in prison. What would you have thought about?” They elaborated. 

“ _Oh._ ” Ghazan pursed his lips, “Probably about your extra toe.” It was one of the things that made her even more unique than she already was with her bending, especially the control she had over the thing. 

“Seriously?” Ming-Hua sounded unamused. 

“I mean I would also probably think about the two of us fu— _Ow!_ ” He knew there would be a bruise in the morning from where she had reamed his shin with her foot. “Got the memo. Won’t mention that again.”

“Armie will be pleased you were thinking about them.” They allowed, finally giving their approval of his hypothetical fourteenth thing missed. 

“Gods, I forgot you named it.” he muttered into her hair, spitting out the strands that made their way into his mouth. 

“Armie missed you too.”

“Good _night_ , Ming-Hua.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @iiiyiiv3rs or tumblr @lilyliv3rs if you ever want to talk to me about Mingzan or the Red Lotus. 
> 
> Alternately, leave a comment here.


End file.
